<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What an ugly warm gift by Crimyami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433083">What an ugly warm gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimyami/pseuds/Crimyami'>Crimyami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimyami/pseuds/Crimyami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin gets Niles an ugly sweater? But it's comfy? Niles gift exchange for Hitori6v6</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What an ugly warm gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niles was sitting on the couch and staring at the box that was in front of him. Corrin had left him a gift, saying he could open it when he wanted too. It wasn’t like he didn’t want too but more of he had no idea what Corrin got him, or how long Corrin had been able to keep it from him. Usually he was able to figure it out or he had seen it and ruined the surprise which got him a pout. Niles did enjoy seeing Corrin’s pouting face, it was cute putting him through that to some extent. This time he didn’t get to see that, or see the victory that Corrin had been able to keep this a surprise. Instead of waiting he decided to at least look to see what Corrin got him. When he opened it up he raised an eyebrow at it. Wasn’t this an ugly sweater Corrin had been mentioning? There was something about it that did scream Corrin so he wouldn’t be surprised. He wasn’t sure what to feel, while it was a surprise it didn’t look all that impressive more like annoying as it jingled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well.. It would be a waste not to see if it fits.” Niles said to himself after feeling a draft. He didn’t like using the heater if he could help it, it cut down on the bills but that being said it made the apartment colder than Corrin liked and if he was being honest to his own liking right now. They hadn’t expected the temperatures to drop so low, though it made Corrin happy that it felt like the holidays their inside was getting as cold as the outside, which made snuggle time happen more but so many layers were needed to keep themselves warm.</p>
<p>Niles moved putting the ugly sweater on. He was surprised for as annoying the jingle was that it was also really soft and warm. It was when he moved a bit making sure it was fully on that he noticed a letter at had fallen. He must have missed it on the side of his bad eye. He moved and carefully picked it up and opened to read the little note that Corrin had left him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Niles, I hope you like the ugly sweater! I got us matching ones since the house was so cold. I’ll see you after work</em>.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                                           Love Corrin’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled some as he felt the love from Corrin in the letter.There was no doubt that Corrin was trying to look after him. He couldn’t help but to laugh it was such a strange feeling even though they had been seeing each other for a while now. He wasn’t sure he could ever get use to having someone care for him besides Leo, but that relationship wasn’t the same as his and Corrin. He really didn’t know how to act about it, but he was rather content with his relationship with Corrin. The little prince was warm and far too caring for his own good. He wasn’t sure what he had to deserve someone who was as kind as him. He moved to sit on the couch it would be a bit before Corrin came home, maybe he could find something to watch. Once he became relaxed he started to doze off he ended up laying down on the couch drifting off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corrin came home closing the door, he decided to bring home dinner instead of cooking it. When he heard the TV playing in the background he thought that maybe Niles was busy watching something. When he moved to the kitchen he caught a glimpse of Niles hair yet he hadn’t stirred. It made him curious as he put things away and put the food containers on the counter. Once he did so he moved over carefully to the couch and couldn’t help to smile at him. Niles was wearing the ugly sweater he got him and was sleeping on the couch. Niles looked so cute being curled up some on the couch it seemed Niles really did enjoy the sweater. He was rather happy that he enjoyed the sweater. He moved closer and gently moved a lock of his hair back from his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corrin made a startled sound when he felt himself being brought closer and almost fell onto Niles. Corrin tried to brace himself and ended up hazard to laying on him. “Niles… Niles!” He tried to coax the man awake but it didn’t seem like it would work. Though he was able to end up on the couch in a better situation with him. It was hard but he was able to get comfortable. He sighed and looked up at the dark skinned man and pouted. “I know your awake.. Your grinning.” He would tell him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niles sleepily opened his eye and looked down at the blonde he was holding. He couldn’t help but to grin at him because he got what he wanted. A whole day without Corrin and was frustrating enough but him standing there watching him made it worse. He just wanted to tell him to come lay with him for a little bit even though he could smell the food he had brought in. He knew that Corrin would resist him and tell him that they should eat before the food got cold but they could always heat it up. He wouldn’t mind any of that if he were honest. “You woke me up.. I’m still sleepy..” He would say adding that tired voice to make it more convincing. He knew Corrin always had a weak spot for him, or was it the other way around? He wasn’t quite sure who was weak for who but he didn’t care either. Corrin frowned a little though he was getting comfortable and a nap didn’t sound that bad at the moment. Watching Niles he wondered what the man did while he was away. “We should eat first. If we don’t it will get cold Niles.” Corrin said as he watched the man looking content with them both on the couch. He gently moved a lock of hair from his face. “Your not going to let me go are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Comfy..” Niles would say knowing it was how Corrin would answer when Niles would suggest they move to the bed which would be more comfortable for the both of them. He closed his eye and nuzzled Corrin’s cheek some as he held him close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Corrin laughed a bit at his own words being used against him. He should have known that he wasn’t going to win in eating yet since he had stood over his lover. But this wasn’t a bad spot to be in either with him. “I suppose we could cuddle before we eat.” He would say with a gentle smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niles would smile and open his eye watching Corrin snuggle closer and the sweater jingle a little as Corrin moved against him and got comfortable. While he still wasn’t sure of the sweater, other than it was comfortable and warm, it would elt him know when Corrin decided to try and move away from him. For that he would be thankful for his gift. “Thank you Corrin.” He would whisper and close his eye again not really listening to the tv going off in the background.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>